Holiday light displays are popular in today's culture. Many families set up elaborate holiday light displays. People tour the city in search of the best and most beautiful light displays. Neighbors may enjoy the competition of providing interesting and different holiday light displays. These displays may include crib scenes, decorated trees, stars, angels, Santa, and other display elements. Some lighting displays are multi colored and some are single colored. Some light displays are exterior to a home or a place of business. Such light displays may include environmentally tolerant lighting elements. Some light displays are interior displays. Some interior lighting displays include an artificial holiday tree.